With You
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: Songfic. Sort of . Cute little Troyella oneshot. The song is actually part of the story. With You by Chris Brown. Rated T for one curse word.


**With You**

**I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight ****[x2**

Troy Bolton sung as he walked across the stage as he pictured his girlfriend in the front row of the huge stadium where his screaming fans were.

**  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own**

He was hoping that she was sitting at home, watching this performance. The song was coming from his heart and was purely and entirely for her. There would be no other girl he would dedicate this song to. None.

**And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..**

His girlfriend and two best friends, Kelsey Neilson and Taylor McKessie, sat in the living room of Troy and his girlfriend's spacious apartment watching it. None of them moved a muscle, never hearing Troy sing so well in his entire life. The popcorn just sat there in the bowl Taylor was holding, all three girls had a kernel or two in all of their hands that stopped halfway to their mouths as soon as the song came on.

**You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..**

Taylor and Kelsey looked at each other with knowing glances before they looked over at their friend who had tears coming down her face. Happy tears.

**Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm**

Gabriella's mouth hung open a little; she never heard that song before. He must've kept it a secret, knowing that she would be watching this. Before Taylor and Kelsey knew it, Gabriella darted into she and Troy's room.

"What're you doing, are you okay?" Kelsey called out worriedly.

**With you **_**[x5**_**  
Girl..  
With you **_**[x5**_****

Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,

"I'm fine!" she called out. Some thumps could be heard from the room. Taylor and Kelsey ran into the room, seeing Gabriella with an open suitcase on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked as they could still hear the song from the television.

"Packing." Gabriella said.

"Where are you going?" Kelsey asked. Taylor lightly smacked her on her arm.

"To Troy. Duh!" she exclaimed as she walked over to the closet and helping Gabriella.

**Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..**

"Oooooh. Okay, I get it now." Kelsey mumbled.

"What?" Taylor asked as she started to fold some jeans.

"Never mind. I'll just go pack some of your stuff from the bathroom Gabs." She said as she scurried off into the bathroom.

The three were quiet as Troy's voice echoes through the apartment. Gabriella was putting shirts in the suitcase as tears began to run down her cheeks.

_**[Bridge**_**  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..**

**Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,**

"Are you okay, hun?" Taylor asked her softly as she handed her a few pairs of jeans.

"I will be, Tay. I will be." She said smiling.

"Okay! I have your stuff like your toothbrush and…stuff." Kelsey said as she came in with a cosmetic bag with said things.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she tossed it into the case and zipping it up.

**You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm**

"Have you thought about how you're going to get there?" Kelsey questioned.

"By plane. I just need to call and see what their earliest flight is." Gabriella answered.

"We'll call; you go watch your man on television." Taylor said, ushering Gabriella out of the room. Gabriella smiled happily as she walked quickly back into the living room where she watched Troy continue to sing.

**With you **_**[x5**_**  
Oh..  
With you **_**[x5**_**  
Yeah Heh..**

And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..

He was wearing a dressy looking shirt, rolled up to his elbows which made his eyes look even more blue, if that was even possible, and faded blue jeans. He looked drop dead gorgeous.

**So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day**

Troy put as much feeling into the song as possible, it killed him that Gabriella couldn't be there, backstage. But he felt her watching him, as odd as that sounds. He could picture her large chocolate brown eyes glued to the television screen.

**I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight **_**[x2**_

Gabriella was snapped out of her trance by Kelsey calling her name.

"Gabs! We got you a plane _tonight_!" she exclaimed happily.

"But…h-how, I mean I figured I would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon or something!" she exclaimed, gob smacked that she could leave _tonight_.

"Well, Taylor pulled some strings and got you tickets tonight." She said smiling.

"C'mon! Your plane leaves in an hour missy!" Taylor said as she walked by Gabriella, handing her her suitcase.

"Thank you so much Tay! You have no _idea_ how much this means to me!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend.

**Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight **_**[x2**_

**Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,**

"Don't worry about it. C'mon! Kelsey and I will take you to the airport." She said.

Gabriella smiled gratefully as they walked into the living room…the song was finishing up.

**You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm**

With you _**[x5**_**  
Girl..  
With you **_**[x5**_

**Oh…**

"Thank you New York!" Troy yelled out to the crowd as the song ended. The crowd was out of their seats, giving him a final applause. He bowed and thanks them one more time before walking off stage, finished for the night.

"Troy! You have a last minute meet and greet in about and hour and a half. Apparently the girl has a ticket for the meet and greet, but she's having some difficulties getting here." His manager said.

"I don't mind, it'll give me time to rest up a little." He said.

As Troy walked away, his manager smirked. He knew Troy would not mind seeing this special girl even if it was right after the concert.

Gabriella…

She sat in the _private_ jet looking around with wide eyes. Yeah…Taylor did a _little_ more than just 'pull some strings'. She used her dad's private jet.

_At this rate, I'll be able to see Troy in no time_. Gabriella thought.

As the attendant handed her the water she asked for, she took a sip and looked out the window. She was only flying to New York, and by jet, she would be there in a little while.

**(A/N: I haven't been on a plane since I was like…four. Now I'm fifteen, so I don't know a dang thing about flying. Keep that in mind.)**

Before she knew it, she was walking out to a rental car in the airport parking lot. she got in and put her seatbelt on before heading off to where the concert was held.

She hit traffic which wasn't making her 'happy nerves' go away. She just wanted to see him again, and not on the television screen.

The light finally turned green a while later and she was on her way to the stadium, since everyone was leaving, her lane was practically clear.

She pulled into the parking lot quickly and jumped out of the car. She took off to where his manager was and gave him a hug for holding Troy after the concert.

"Now hurry up before he falls asleep, he was pretty drained afterwards." H said to her.

She giggled as she began her way to his room. "Thanks again!" she called over to him.

She knocked on the door and heard some shuffling before the door opened, revealing Troy.

His eyes widened instantaneously before he scooped her up and swung her around, hugging her as tight as he possibly could.

"How'd you get here?" he asked her, setting her down and shutting his door.

"By plane and then by car." She answered, smiling. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing you head that song, huh?" he asked her.

"I did, and Taylor and Kelsey watched it too and they thought I was crying because I was upset, but I was crying because I was touched." She replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." He answered before kissing her for the first time in a week and a half. She wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His grip tightened around her which sent a shiver all over her body.

"So how long are you with me for?" he asked her once they broke away.

"Well, if you don't mind, for the rest of your tour. Of course, if you think I'll get in the way then I could always go home..." she said, pulling out of his grasp and walking across the room.

"Like hell you are." He replied as he watched her sit on a counter. She giggled.

"Then I'd say you're stuck with me for a while." She said.

"It'll be great seeing you everyday." He said, walking over to her.

She smiled as he stood directly in front of her, putting his arms on either side of her, leaning against the counter.

"How does that song go again?" she whispered, at a loss for words at that moment.

He just smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
